PROJECT SUMMARY: Recognizing that common factors may contribute to both cancer-related health disparities in minority communities and the under-representation of minority investigators in cancer research, our GUIDE (GSU-UICC-Disparities-Education) Cancer Research Training Project unifies efforts to increase awareness, knowledge, and competencies relating to investigating and ameliorating cancer disparities among students, faculty, and the community. The overall goal of the GUIDE Cancer Research Training Project is to support training and career development in cancer disparities research for junior faculty at Governors State University (GSU) through a partnership with the University of Illinois Cancer Center (UICC) and to develop a science and health professions pipeline program for GSU undergraduate students. UICC will provide a comprehensive training and career development program for GSU junior faculty that includes academic coursework in health disparities, accelerated ?boot camp? experiences in several aspects of community-engaged research, mentored involvement in ongoing research, and career development opportunities, including preparation of a K- award at the completion of the program. The GUIDE project also provides a summer research internship program for undergraduate students to build interest and basic competencies in cancer/health disparities research as an initiating point for the pipeline. Additionally, the program is designed to encourage faculty, students and administrators at minority-serving academic institutions to become more knowledgeable about health issues in their local environment.